


Dumbling Around in the Lake

by Twisted_Magic



Series: Dumbledore the Buffoon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2013 ficlets, Crack, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Swimming, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Magic/pseuds/Twisted_Magic
Summary: Minerva needs to relax after wrangling students in transfiguration class, so she decides to take a swim in the lake. She has a humourous encounter she did not expect.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall
Series: Dumbledore the Buffoon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286510
Kudos: 4





	Dumbling Around in the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another (very short, and barely edited) old crack ficlet of mine that I found. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> 2020 EDIT: I rushed to my computer because I have to share a cursed memory that just suddenly emerged from the depths of my brain and smacked me in the face. I know this is going to sound like a fake tumblr story, but this series and my HoO fic  
> [The Cupcake Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496149) were written and submitted for weekly English class prompts in 9th grade, and I got 100% on all three works. The cringe (and inexplicable pride) is real.

Minerva McGonagall is tired and stressed from a long day of transfiguration classes. Draco Malfoy had turned Harry Potter’s glasses into snakes again, so _of course_ it was up to her to catch them and turn them back. Minerva fixes her hair bun with a flick of her wand and sorts her messy papers with another. She sighs and makes a pile of all the books Neville Longbottom had forgotten on his desk (again), and clears up the mice droppings that are on the floor. She swipes the blackboard clean with a quick spell and is finally done. Minerva leans against her desk in exhaustion.

“I need to do something to relax…” she thinks out loud. Her thoughts are interrupted by a shriek of delight echoing across the grounds. She crosses to the window to see in the distance a group of students swimming in the Black Lake together.

“Hmmm…” Minerva thinks about it for a moment, then decides she will swim in the lake to clear her mind before she starts writing up tomorrow’s homework.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

***

Minerva sneaks out of the back of the castle and loops around to the back of the lake so she can swim in private, and so students won’t go wailing and complaining about seeing a professor in their swimsuit. She fidgets with her swimsuit underneath her cloak, for it has been a while since she has last swum. Minerva checks all around her to see if anyone is around, and when she sees the coast is clear, she takes of her glasses, places them on a rock, and slips off her cloak.

She cautiously steps into the lake, squinting at the blurry shapes under the water, which must be fish. She sucks in her breath because the water is cold, and inches forward. Minerva reaches a drop-off in the water, and with only a moments hesitation, she dives in. Minerva shivers as she rises to the surface, gasping for air.

“My lungs aren’t what they used to be.”

Minerva drifts forward on her stomach, trying to make out what is in front of her. She freezes as she hears a splash and sees a big, dark shape moving toward her through the water.

“The squid.”

She treads water with her legs and makes a shooing motion in the direction of the squid.

“Shoo, now, go away," Minerva says forcefully. "There’s nothing on this end of the lake but me. I’m sure the students on the other side will be dropping lots of food into the water for you to eat. So shoo, go on."

“Thank you for the offer, but I prefer my food dry,” she hears a male’s voice reply in amusement. Minerva jumps and almost dunks under the water. She hears a laugh and the shape moves into her range of clear vision.

“Albus,” she exclaims in surprise. Albus Dumbledore swims up to Minerva in nothing but Hawaiian print swim trunks. Minerva turns her head away to be polite, but Albus just laughs.

“It’s alright, Minerva, I don’t mind people seeing my awesome swim trunks. If I did, I wouldn’t be out here.”

Minerva nods curtly and continues to swim out into the lake to keep her blood flowing, for the water is absolutely frigid. Albus follows her, and smiles up at Errol the owl, who is crookedly flying overhead with a package twice his size.

“I love these owls, who think they can do anything and that they rule the world. That’s what makes them such great deliverers.” Albus muses. Minerva nods and stops to float on her back, staring up at the grey sky. Albus sighs.

“Nothing like a swim in the fall to clear the mind and freeze the bones.” Minerva sighs in return.

“I should do this more often,” she decides.

“I do this everyday. Would you care to join me tomorrow?”

“Yes, that would be lovely,” she accepts. Albus turns back the way they came and looks over his shoulder to see if Minerva is following.

“What do you say to getting a snack that hasn’t been in the lake?” he suggests with an amused smile. Minerva smiles in return, and they swim back.


End file.
